Well This Is Interesting
by Luc de'Lireon
Summary: Beast Boy wakes up to find his wish comes true...how will the other titans deal with this new change? Find out as the tale takes you to a world of double monotoned conversations and crazy situations. Chaos ensues!
1. Rise of a Crow

**Summary: What happends when Beast Boy accidentally wishes on the one shooting star that grants his wish? What happends when that wish makes Beast Boy a different person completely? A very interesting story that's what.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or the song titles mentioned in the fic. If i did own the Teen Titans, there would be more moments with BB and Rae.**

******

* * *

****Well This Is Interesting**

"6:45 A.M. huh?" said Beast Boy, as he woke up to find it to be pretty early.

"Well…since I'm up, might as well go make breakfast."

He slipped out of bed and looked around his room to get his bearings. The lack of light and the black walls of his room made it hard to see as he lit a few candles. 'Wait! Have I always had my room look this way?' he thought, as he inspected his room. His room contained a bookcase, chock-full of many pieces of literature, his room was…clean, and his bed was made as soon as he got up. His walls were painted black, and since the only light were a few lit candles, the room had that creepy look. "Eh…maybe I'm imagining things." He said, in a monotone voice. Quickly he searched his drawers for something to wear, and pulled out a black shirt, black cargo pants, and a dark blue hoody, then putting them on he walked out into the hall and toward his destination.

When he got there, the doors had opened with a whoosh, and he saw that Raven was sitting at the table sipping her tea while reading one of her favorite books. 'Hmm…Edgar Alan Poe, lovely choice.' Thought Beast Boy approvingly. 'I'm not all the hungry so…I guess I'll just have some tea. Wait a minute…since when do I like tea? Oh well…best to just go with it.'

As he was walking to the cupboard to fetch a cup, and a teapot, sensed someone was watching him, and not in a normal way. He turned his head to see that Raven was staring at him with the most confused look she could muster. "What?" was all He said, but also made Raven look more confused at how monotone he sounded.

"Uh…what happened to you?" asked Raven, still having the confused look.

"What do you mean?" inquired BB

"Well aside from the fact your up 'way' too early than you usually are, the change in outfits, and you actually drinking tea," she began "Your skin seems to be the wrong color, and you are actually speaking in a similar tone as me."

"Huh?" Said Beast Boy, walking over to anything with a reflective surface. "Whoa…well this is interesting." It was true, our normally green titan, is now a pale white-similar-to-raven titan, when he pulled down his hood, he heard Raven gasp. His hair was a deep purple, and his eyes were like amethyst orbs that he seemed to see daily when glancing at Raven. On his forehead was a red gem. "Ok…this just got even more interesting."

"And you are not freaking out because?" Inquired our familiar dark titan.

He heard the teapot whistle and used a dark aura to lift it from the stovetop. "I'm not sure of that myself." He replied in the same tone as her.

"Ok…now you just freaked me out…and that's usually the hardest to do."

"Why…what did I do?"

"The teapot…the powers…and the fact you're not like your joking self."

Beast Boy was confused but thought for a minute, and then realization kicked in. "Oh…now I know what happened."

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_Beast Boy had just gone into his room after his latest failed attempt at getting Raven to smile, and was now laying on his bed. "God, why is it so hard to just getting a simple smile?" He had tried many times in the past, and each attempt either had him shot out of a window, or thrust into a wall by Raven's powers. By this time he was thinking of just giving up, but he knew he wouldn't. "Sometimes…" he began, as he walked to the window to peer at a shooting star "I wish I was able to be in her shoes, to understand how it feels." He turned to go to bed "Heh…yeah that'll be the d-AH!" he was cut off by something that rocketed towards his back, and slowly it started to sink into his skin. It was the shooting star, and the pain was so much that he passed out._

_(End Flashback)_

**_

* * *

_  
** "…And that's all I remember." Said Beast Boy as he finished explaining.

"So, you're saying that you wished on a shooting star, and got your wish by accident?"

"Seems that way." Replied the newly dark titan.

This was all too much to take in "Excuse me for a moment." And she fell on the floor, fainted.

Just then the door to the room whooshed open, and the rest of the titans came in as Cyborg said "Hey Rae-YAH! Beast Boy? What the-!" was all he could say as his words failed him in complete shock at what he was looking at; even Robin and Starfire shared puzzled looks.

Beast Boy let out a heavy sigh "Guess I got to explain one more time."

While he was explaining everything, it was at this time Raven came to and sat down listening to him as he continued, and as he finished, it was now the others turn to faint.

"Typical." Said Beast Boy and Raven in perfect unison, gaining both a look from each other then a small smirk.

"I think I can get used to the new you." Said Raven, jabbing Beast Boy in the ribs.

* * *

Several hours had gone by, and still no word from Starfire, Robin, or Cyborg since the explanation. Raven and Beast Boy went into the common room to read quietly for a while. Until Raven decided to speak "So…since you can't become any animal you want anymore…the name 'Beast Boy' sounds kind of…weird for you now doesn't it?" 

Beast Boy stopped reading his book, The Outsiders, and replied with "Yeah, I guess so. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm…I was thinking choosing a name from one of your favorite song titles might be good, but they do have to be good." Said Raven. "So, give me a list of song titles and we'll see what we can come up with, ok?"

"Sure." He said as he listed his selections. "Let's see: Black Widow, Cthulu Dawn, Her Ghost in the fog, Moonchild, Paschendale, Wrathchild, Blood Red Sandman, The Scorpion Sleeps, 17 Year Locust, Black Diamond, Eagleheart, Phoenix, Brandon Lee, and Ravenheart. That's all I got."

"That's quite a selection. Well let's weed out the bad ones." Said Raven.

A few minutes later and they were down to: The Scorpion Sleeps, 17 Year Locust, Phoenix, and Brandon Lee. "Well, we're down to four. Choose which one sounds the best." Raven said, as she watched him think.

"Oh, and here I thought you would, right off the bat, choose Brandon Lee to come to a conclusion as to call me Crow." Beast Boy sarcastically remarked.

Raven had to actually laugh at this. "That was actually clever. It seems I will be getting used to you yet, but you still have to choose."

"I know. Heh…actually I think the name Crow would fit the style."

"Then it's settled, Crow it is."

As soon as the conversation ended, in walked the others, still dazed from fainting. "We were wondering when you three would decide to wake up," Crow began "You were out for about, I'd say, 3 hours."

"Well we didn't exactly blackout for that long, we got up around the first hour, didn't see you guys so I thought you'd be in your room so we went there, and when we saw how it looked…well…that caused us to faint for the second time." Said Robin, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, it kinda looked like Raven went in there and redecorated while you slept." Cyborg chuckled.

"Oh I almost forgot," Raven jumped in "Guys…Meet Crow." She gestured to the now Pale Titan.

All three stared at who once was Beast Boy, was now Crow for what seemed like minutes, before Cyborg began cackling like someone who just heard the funniest thing since Billy Connolly. Starfire and Robin, looked at Cyborg and then back at the boy who was getting annoyed, and backed away slowly.

"…And what is so funny about 'that' Cyborg?" Crow said obviously annoyance in his voice.

"I…Haha…I'm sorry dude, but that's just…haha…very similar to Raven!" Cyborg said through uncontrollable laughter.

"If you want to keep your teeth, then I suggest you shut up." Crow threatened through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Just try it."

"Uh…Cyborg?" Raven called. 'This is going to get messy' she thought.

"Yes Raven?"

"Bad choice." She said simply.

"And what does th-" was all he could say before Crow surrounded him with a dark aura and chucked him screaming out a window. Raven being one to witness this couldn't help but laugh so hard she nearly blew up the Common Room Missions analysis screen, before she calmed herself down.

"Wow…the beautiful Raven 'can' laugh," He began "now what brought that on?"

"It's just that…it was so amusing to see someone else get thrown, and by someone else too." Answered Raven. "Wait…beautiful? You really think that I'm…?" She pulled her hood up to keep from showing that she was blushing.

"Yeah. Ever since I met you." He was blushing himself, and pulled his own hood up to cover it. "You may act like a stone, cold and hard, but I know you have a soft side to you."

Raven blushed brighter. "I'm like a crystal, though, hard to find but can break easily."

"Something so rare and wonderful as a crystal shouldn't be held so it can be dropped and shattered," Crow started "But when worn around one's neck, it will always be close to their heart, and never dropped." 'Whoa…did I just get poetic?' He thought.

'Whoa…Did he just get poetic?' She thought. 'No one has ever said anything like that to me before.' "What?" She simply said.

"You heard me." He said in the same tone.

"Oh really?" she countered.

"Yeah. Really." He re-countered.

Both were silent for a minute or two, not showing it, but still blushing as bright as they had been under their hoods, just staring at each other. Starfire and Robin took this as a sign to run for their lives, in fear of a nuclear war breaking loose in the Common Room, but were stopped; hit with shock at what they thought would have been the last thing they ever would see in a million years. Bea-Crow, and Raven were…hugging. Cyborg was just now stomping in trying to find the person who used him as his personal slingshot ammunition. "Dude, I'm gonna make you wish you-!" he was cut off by Crow's death glare that seemed to match Raven's, not only that but even Raven glared at the mechanical teen. This stopped Cyborg in his tracks and his sentence, making him back away slowly before bolting to a safe place in a different part of the tower, screaming his head off. He didn't even notice them hugging, he was just afraid for his life.

Crow sighed and turned his gaze toward Raven once again. "So…how about some tea, and later a meditation session?"

"Uh-sure," She began "that would be nice."

"Oh, and if you two are done staring at us like we just grew another head," Crow started "We'll be on the roof."

And at that, the two dark ones walked out of the common room toward the kitchen for their tea before they headed to the roof, leaving Robin and Starfire to another plummet to the floor with a faint. Cyborg was still hiding in the basement with a blanket sucking his thumb, and he kept muttering something like "Gotta go to my happy place, gotta go to my happy place" for what seemed like hours. Raven and Crow were walking down the hall toward the stairs to the roof when Crow stopped in front of his room door.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven raising an eyebrow.

"It's the door…I need to change the name on it." Answered Crow. He now raised his hand to the name on the door, which read "Beast Boy" on it, made a dark aura around his hand, and sealed the engraving. Then with a little concentration, made a new indention in the door making an artistic style font with the name Crow.

"There we go. Not bad if I do say so myself." Said Crow with a slight smirk.

"He-he…Show off." Raven said with a giggle, as they continued on toward the roof.

* * *

******Luc de'Lireon: Well...seems this new change is giving Beas- uh Crow a whole new relationship with Raven. It's as if they come to an understanding with each other. Anyway! Story isn't over just yet, more to come as the titans try to adjust.**

******Cyborg: The chaos! The utter chaos! Someone please make it stop!**

******Luc de'Lireon: Oh shut up cy...at least you're still alive. Well...till next time, this is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night." **


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...if i did, there would never have been as many arguements between Beast Boy and Raven, and Robin would have confessed his love to Starfire a long time ago.**

* * *

**Well This Is Interesting: Ch. 2**

_(In Raven's Mind)_

"Hey, Raven!" said Happy, all excitedly

Raven sighed as she acknowledged her human manifestation of emotion. "What do you want, Happy?"

"I wanted you to meet someone." The emotion said while smiling like when Beast Boy used to.

"Happy…we are in my head, I'm sure whoever you show me, I already know who it is."

"Oh, I bet you don't." came a voice from behind Happy. Out stepped an emotion clad in a brighter pink, if even possible, than happy. "I bet you never even knew I existed."

Raising and eyebrow at the new emotion, Raven had to ask, "Who are you?"

"Just an emotion not ready to reveal the name to you yet, but I will give you a hint," started the nameless emotion "What do you think of Crow right now?"

"I think he's become more tolerable to be around, he's not annoying me like he used to, he actually respects everyone's privacy."

"Oh I know that much, but what do you _really_ think of him?" the emotion pressed on.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I know everything you are thinking. We all do in here. We are your emotions after all."

"And just what are you getting at?" Raven was obviously getting annoyed.

"You love him." The emotion simply said.

Raven stared at the emotion, "You're kidding right?"

"Ah, and now why would I kid you? Like I said, we are your emotions, we know exactly what you think at all times."

"No…no, I don't love him. I only like him…as a friend." Raven said blushing under her hood as she turned away her head.

"Do you, Raven? Do you?" said the emotion.

_

* * *

(In Crow's Mind)_

"Well, I can honestly say this is the first time I've ever been in here." Said Crow

"Now what could have given you that idea?" Said a voice from behind.

Crow turned around to come face to face with a carbon copy of himself, besides the glasses, and yellow outfit. "Hello…I am you're wisdom."

"Oh, really…and here I thought the glasses were for show." Said Crow sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm. I merely wanted to meet you. As did everyone else." No sooner did Wisdom finish this sentence did every other emotion show themselves, all in different colors.

"Whoa…like looking at a rainbow." Crow remarked.

Wisdom sighed, "So childish, I swear. Anyway, in the pink is Happy, in the red is Rage, the purple is Depression, over there in the brown is Rude, in the gray here is Timid, the green one is Brave, the one in the orange is Sarcasm, and in the black we have Denial."

"That's a lot of emotions. So now that I know which one is which, who do I see to ask my question?" Crow said.

"That would be me. Any question you have, I can answer in more ways than one." Said Wisdom.

"Ok then…does Raven like me? That's been bugging me all day."

"Why of course she does."

"No, I mean does she _like_ me?"

"I'm afraid I am the one who can answer that one." Came a voice from behind Crow.

"Oh! How could I forget about that one?" exclaimed Wisdom.

Crow turned around to find an emotion dressed in white. "And…you are?"

"Why, I'm Love." Said the emotion. "Now to answer your question. It's fairly simple, that I believe she does. Did you ever notice how she blushes when she looks at you, or whenever you're around?"

"She does?"

"Of course," began Love "You may not notice it, but we do, and I believe that's a sign."

_

* * *

(In The Real World)_

The sun was setting as the two titans were finishing their meditation. All was quiet as they slowly began to lower toward the ground, opening their eyes as they looked out onto the horizon, which held a hue of orange, blue and purple all mixed together. It was beautiful, to say the least. Raven looked to her right to find Crow still looking onward toward the water, before he turned his gaze to meet hers, causing both to turn away blushing.

'Wow…maybe you're right, Love, she does like me.' thought Crow.

'What did I tell you? I knew all along, but now you need to find a way to show her that you feel the same way.' Said Love.

'Okay…maybe I do love him,' thought Raven 'but that doesn't mean he'd love me.'

'And why do you think that?' said the unknown emotion.

'Because, he still likes Terra, I just know it.'

'Now now, Raven, he doesn't like her,' began the emotion reassuringly 'at least not after what she did to him. Besides, he blushed when you both caught each other looking at each other.'

'Huh…how do you know this?'

'Just because you're not looking at him, doesn't mean we still can't see him. See for yourself.'

Raven slowly turned her head to see if her unknown emotion spoke the truth, catching a glimpse of Crow still turned away. She could barely see it but it was there. He was indeed blushing.

'You're right…he is.' Thought Raven.

'Well, I think you can take a guess on what emotion I am now huh?'

Raven thought for a minute to get the hint that was right in front of her this whole time, then realization kicked in. 'You're Love!'

'Bravo! It took you long enough, he-he.'

"Raven?" Said Crow, bringing Raven out of her thoughts.

"Uh…yes?" said Raven.

"You're uh…staring at me."

"Oh! Sorry, I was uh…thinking."

"It's ok, it's just I didn't think you as the staring type."

"Oh really, and what type did you think I was?" she said crossing her arms.

No sooner did she say this did Crow kiss her, catching her off guard completely. Her eyes went wide with surprise, staring at him for what seemed like minutes before her eyes softened, slowly closing, wrapping her arms around his neck. In their minds, both loves were cheering along with happy. What seemed like eternity was only five minutes before they parted, forehead on forehead, looking into each other's eyes. The sun had gone down below, revealing the night sky, still devoid of the thousands upon thousands of stars save for two that managed to be sparkling just close enough to each other as if they were meant to be together. The lights of the city below were just beginning to illuminate the area. "Thou are the most fairest and graceful creature to ever walk this world," began Crow in a soft voice "I feel blessed to merely be in your life, my beloved angel."

Nothing else could be said, for Raven was, for the first time, speechless. All she could do was give that rarely seen smile.

'I told you he loved you, now was I right or was I right?' Said Raven's Love

'Okay, okay…you were right. Now would you mind? I'm having a nice time here, don't ruin it.' Thought Raven.

'Oh! I see…well I'll let you have your fun he-he.'

'Like I said, she likes you…ready to admit I was right?' Said Crow's Love.

'Love?' thought Crow.

'Yes? What is it?'

'Do me a favor and…leave me alone right now.'

'Oh! Uh…he-he…sorry, forgot you wanted to be alone with her. I'll come back when you're done.'

They were still sitting there, gazing into each other's eyes. The night sky now bright with the shining of the stars; accompanied by the lights of the city below. Both were quiet as they slowly closed the gap between them into another long kiss. They were in heaven. Both not wanting the night to end, as they parted one last time. "I uh…guess we should be getting in, the others must be worried." Said Raven, as they proceeded to stand and walked arm in arm towards the roof door leading into the tower.

* * *

**Luc de'Lireon: Well now...seems Crow has a good bit of a romantic in him. I was listening to "Dragonforce - Revolution Deathsquad" while making this chapter. It may not have been a love song, but it was an inspiring song to say the least.**

**Raven: And just why did you make me like this?  
Beastboy: Yeah...and why did you change me into something like that?**

**Luc de'Lireon: Oh come on! You know you love each other.**

**Raven and Beastboy: We do not! (Looks at each other, then turns away blushing)**

**Luc de'Lireon: Yeah...and i'm Smokey the Bear. Anyway! hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."**


	3. Writers Block

**Luc de'Lireon:**** Writers block at the moment, and with school now in place it will be awhile before i update with a full chapter, though don't count me out of the game just yet...I will not forget about this story, nor will I end it early. As for Dance d'Amour Raven, that story is a bust for now. Whenever inspiration strikes again, I will continue on with this story that you all have so happily read and reviewed. I never actually thought I'd get this much attention in this sort of thing, but oh well. I appreciate this completely, and just know that I have not forgotten about you. Crow shall live on! or at least untill I change him back to BB...but still...Crow shall live on! This is Luc de'Lireon saying "Good write...good night."  
**


End file.
